


Who Did This To You?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A different take on the "What happened to your hand?" conversation.
Relationships: Narrator/Marla Singer
Kudos: 4





	Who Did This To You?

**Author's Note:**

> idek, man. This was written in 2008.
> 
> Original author's note from when I posted it on FFN: That conversation could have gotten very confusing if it went a little differently.

~ Who Did This To You? ~

"Who did this to you?" she asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Was it a man or a woman?"

"What do you care?" he sneered.

"Who is she?" Marla asked angrily.

"What makes you think it was a woman?" he asked, confused and curious about her assumption.

"You refusing to tell me must mean it's another woman."

 _What "another"?_ he wondered. _It's not like I'm seeing anyone now_. Out loud he said, "What do you care? Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" she exploded. "God, sometimes I don't know why I even bother with this bullshit!"

"You want to know who did this?!" he shouted back at her. "Tyler did it, okay?! Tyler did this! Tyler is the one who did this to me!"

He was blind to the brief look of confusion that passed over her face after this outburst.

"How did it happen?" she asked quietly, taking his hand in hers and examining the nasty scar more closely.

"Lye, from the soap-making," he answered in a normal tone and volume of voice.

Apparently she knew about Tyler's soap-making process already because she didn't seem very surprised about it. Her gaze drifted up to meet his. "On purpose?"

He looked away. "Of course not," he lied.

~end~


End file.
